That's not me
by feighj
Summary: Its been years since Sakura seen the rest of team seven. Everything different now as she watched her three boys enter the village after years of being gone. He lost his chance, shes now promised to another in this strange new place. Nothings the same, he should have never left her alone.


Kakashi and Sakura

Sakura was nervously tapping her pen on the medical sheet sprawled out on her desk obviously not focused. she breathed outward in defeat and got up from her desk. She needed to talk to Tsunade before the rest of her team returned to the villages. It had been almost six years since she saw Naruto, Sasuke , and Kakashi the legendary team seven. All of us were trained by masters in jutsu, even our sensia was trained by Minato, making them all very strong. Tsunade thinks they can overcome many obstacles once they have been made Sakura a one of the members who ran the hospital. She wants Sakura to run the hospital, with recent event that has brought a lot of Sakura's past to light. They both agreed it would be best for Sakura to just overlook hospital. With a loud bang she closed and locked her office door she began making her way to the Hokage's office. Stopping at the nearest nurse's station to inform them she was leaving for the day and if she would be needed she would be at the hokage's office till late tonight. Breathing in the fresh air as she stepped out of the hospital. She was grateful to leave it was springtime her favorite time of year. Starting her walk she gazed at the flowers that started to come in bloom. Sighing finally feeling peace after a tiring day and is sure to be a long argument with Tsuasande. She wanted to tell Tsunade how unsure she was that team seven should start training and going on missions again so soon when they return. Were they even able to still be called a team? Strangers that once knew each other the rest of the rookie nine teams were powerful and close. In Sakura's eyes that what made the rest of rookie nine so powerful was how well they all knew one another, Sakura wasn't even sure what they looked like anymore. As she looked up at the sun she thought of the times when team seven were together, even though they were short they meant so much , but now they all been separated for so long the memories of being 12 and goofing off while there sensei looked at his smut seemed like it happened centuries ago. Kakashi she hasn't thought of him in so long. Smiling of the memories her an kakashi shared alone , she had a glimmer of hope for a second that maybe when he returned he would see her again brushing those thoughts aside as she was standing in Tsunade's door frame

"Sakura what do i owe this visit. I suspect It has to do with the rest of your team returning home " Lady Tsunade always saw through Sakura like a Mother would her daughter it always brought a smile to her lips.

" Do you think it such a good idea to be putting us all together so soon when they return" she asked as she walked into Tsunade's office to look out the window behind her desk to peer at the village. " I do Sakura, you have been running back and forth with Hagi to Durcan and running the hospital its running you down, and i know where you wanna be sakura it's time to let them know an help you. So you have till next months to tell them about Durcan and your roll. They will be accompanying you Sakura, their your team and once were your friend try and let them in to help." Not even glancing up from the documents in front of her. knowing she would hear Sakura persit about her decisions.

"Tsunade are you sure I don't know if that such a good idea the Durcanin people are a shy people since the demon wars" Sakura pressed worried. She of course needed to tell the boys but a month seemed so soon to them so much of about herself she wasn't even sure herself about. " Yes they will be my ambassadors to Durcanin with warm smiles and outstretched hands of hospitality alongside you. Now if that is all i have work to do Sakura and as do you." TSunade finished meeting sakura eyes. The look on her face Sakura knew she would not back down from this. She nodded and took her leave to the library where she would was sure he would be up all night looking for information on how to find her missing brothers and sisters.

three days later

Today is the day Sakura thought looking at herself in the mirror in her office. She looked at her pale heart shaped face she noticed the dark circles under her bright green eyes from exhaustion. Her pink hair fell around her face in soft loose waves falling to her waist. Heaving a great sigh she pulled her hair back in to a loose pony. She was gonna have to see all three of them one by one for their exams ordered by lady Tsunade of course. She closed the door to her office and started for the nurses station down the hall "Luanna get me the charts for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I would like to be out of here at some point tonight. I need paperwork for full work ups. They haven't seen a doctor in over six years." Yes miss Hurno the nurse responded with a bow. " well, still just as bossy as we left aren't you Sakura- chan" that voice couldn't be anyone but her blonde haired whiskered friend. Naruto she cried with a soft smile as she embraced him in a giant hug. It's been a long time Sakura-chan".he tried to make it a quick hug but she felt Naruto fold his arms around her waist and pick her. " Sakura -chan it's been too long and i'm sorry for that" He said in between squeezes. "alright Naruto if you please I would like to start the exams it been a long day i would like to get the exams done " she gulped she didn't expect the rush of emotion seeing Naruto again. She saw Sasuke shuffling his feet behind Naruto trying not to seem suspiciously nervous. " Sasuke don't be shy i've missed you two!" throwing her arms around his neck almost throwing him off balance so he was forced to grab her hips to steady them. He gave a half smile and nodded, and that was good enough for Sakura knowing sasuke wasn't always the talker. As she looked around for the man she was most nervous to see, he wasn't there he didn't come, She smiled and turned around hiding the fact she was a little upset. " who wants to go first !" she said picking up the clipboard set on the counter for her by the nurse. " well my charts says your lucky first contestant Naruto." He groaned as he marched in to the room across the hall with sakura trailing behind closing the door. " Alright Naruto you know the drill strip down to your boxers" two and half hours later She was done with Sasuke. They Walked out to meet Naruto in the waiting room. " You two can follow me down to my office we can do the second part of the exam" she stated with her down in her chart motioning for them to follow her . She opened the door and pivoted it with her to open it all way.

Now you two look in great health for how long you been, I see you finally took my advice an took care of yourselves" Taking a seat behind her desk throwing their charts down while studying them. " Unfortunately i did see some minor problems, but there not uncommon for ninja like yourself you have been ruffing it for so long without a return home. Naruto your muscle are deteratting themselves from lack of protein, it's an easy fix red meats can build your muscle back up within weeks , but as for you Sasuke your problem is not a easy fix. You know that most of the people in your family when long use of Sharingan go blind. But not until there late 40's. Unfortunately yours has doubled its speed as i'm sure you know. The shargian is an ancient technique used only by celetral beins, then passed down through crossed blood lines of celestials and human hybrids who could also handle the power of the shanigain, which is where your clan originated from. But celestials left this plant long ago cutting the hybrid bloodline off. The little of celestial you have left in your veins is not enough to wield the Sharagian. It takes your eyesight , after your eyesight it will eat away at your memories until you can't remember who you are anymore"

" how long " came spilling out of his mouth. " well if i let it run it course, you used the Shardigian every day after today it be a month, or if you let me heal the eyes every day for a month start fusing a chakira box between your eyes and memory cortex i'll stop the memory loss from ever happening, as for your eyes those are the easy fix ill infuse your eyes with healing chakra every other day for month focusing on every single nerve repairing it , folding down the retina's an repairing them." she looked up from Sasuke chart. Naruto looked worried and shocked. " Will lady Tsunade beforming the chakra on my vision" sasuke asked bluntly. " why would she Sasuke i am the head doctor in this hospital" Sakura asked politely. " Lady Tsunade is a master i want her, Sakura you have never been one of the strongest and that's what I -" " Sasuke" NAruto warned. Sakura peered at Sasuke with a blank look. " Mr. Uchiha this is my hospital for a reason. There is a reason Tsunade left me in charge, I run this hospital do you think i sit here and do physicals all day. If Tsunade had not received your mission report when returned home I am the only one in this village who can subdue you three an put you in kohanna prison. Tsunade will not be doing your eyes i will be Mr. Uchiha you will come to terms with that or you will lose your eyes along side your memories. Either way it does not matter to me, but i will have you know if you do not show up for your healing tomorrow i will take you off the mission roster and take your head band away you will no longer be a ninja for this village." Sakura stated in a plain voice. " Sakura, over stretching your power arent you" sakura knew the deep husky voice it belonged to behind her. "Mr. Hatake it's nice for you to join us , your only two an half hours late." " Our Hokage was informing me about our next mission together as a team" He stated. The room went silent as they all looked at each other. This was exactly the reason she thought them going on missions together was a bad idea . They couldn't get along they couldn't be in the same room for more 30 min with out some one pissing someone else off. " Mrs. Haruno There are some charts here that need your signatures and keen eye " The nurse stopped half way into the room noticing the negative energy. " Thank you Luanna bring them here i'll sign them now and look over the charts, While Mr. Uchiha takes the few minutes to decide his course of treatment." Sakura Stated motining for her nurse to come to her desk. " Luanna Why does doctor Leahu have Mrs. Katinas down a general surgery when i repaired one of her heart valves yesterday, She is 65 years old she can not go through another major surgery In two days, I want his ass in my office in morning bright and early, There will be no surgery , but everything else looks great thank you for your help today Luanna turn those in an go home early i heard you mention that it was KIzer's birthday did i not?" Sakura asked with a small smile on her face. " Y-yes i did Miss Haruno thank you very much your always so kind" " you put in two times the effort then most the nurses, effort is rewarded Luanna enjoy your day off." Sakura smiled as she watched Luanna leave sighed and turned back to sasuke.

Listen i get your hesitation it's been a long time you don't know my abilities, but I am the most qualified for this procure , it's a walk in the park, we haven't seen each other in six years you don't know me anymore you don't know what i'm capable of , Go to tsunade ask her your questions and then return to me." She smiled, Sasuke nodded in what sakura can assume gratefulness. As Naruto and sasuke were heading to the door Sakura added " You both need a physic eval, i would do it but i'm too close to you both, so you need to go down stairs in the next week or so an get it done understood. Naruto was the one to reply with a yes.

Sakura when you and Kakashi are done with his physical meet us at Irakas for roman!" Naruto shouted out the door. She smiled of course where else would he want to go when he returned to the Kohana.

" How have you been Sakura, Tsunade gave me a glowing report on how your power has grown." he was nervous she could tell by the way he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he talked not looking into her eyes. " Kakashi- sensei if you follow me i'll show you to the exam room

" Sakura indicated to the door with her open hand following him out. He stopped a few feet from the nurse station not sure where to go next. " go into exam room three Kakashi and take your cloths of you know the drill i will be in with you in a moment" Sakura stated a she grabbed multiple forms to fill out during the exam. She heard the exam room door close she sighed not knowing she was holding her breath. She was nervous, she hasn't seen Kakashi let alone been alone with him for six years. Sakura and Kakashi weeks before he left had started sleeping with one another. They hadn't told anyone not wanting to complicate anything, she was so young and she didn't want people to talk. She was 16 and Kakashi was twice her age if not more, it was natural for ninjas of her age an his to sleep with one another without strings attached. They had both agreed it was a one time thing as they stumbled into Sakura's apartment drunk enough to kill a normal personal, ripping layer after layer of clothing off between their hurried lips an masked lips meeting in darkness. She sat down at the nurse station deep in thought Giving Kakashi a few moments to prepare for her to come into do to the exam. She caught them doing things hooks up don't do, laying in bed after sex talking in one another arms, the soft kiss he place on her neck when she wasn't paying attention. She knew it was more she was ok with she liked it she hadn't felt that connection like that in a long time.

"Mrs. Haruno are you ok" she felt a small petite hand on her shoulder. " Yes of course i'll be in exam room three with Kakashi Hatake" Sakura grunted embarrassed she got caught spacing out.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and unzipped his vest thinking about how much She had changed since the last time he had seen her. She is only 22 and has done so much with her life, she is one of the strongest ninja in the seven nations. When he had turned in the mission report to the hokage, he had asked Tsundea how Sakura got along while him and the boys were gone. He never expected the answer he was given the sorrow the three of them had caused. " Sakura became stronger at such a fast rate, it was like nothing i have ever seen , She is special Kakashi more then the three of you could know, she was hurt when you left when she needed you three the most you left her."

Kakashi was shocked by her words. Naruto had left to return with sasuke for sakura. Sasuke how ever left on a search for power dragging the three of them all over the 7 nations. He knew how hurt she was when Naruto and Sasuke left. she often opened up to Kakashi , they were what was left of team seven and when he left she was all alone. He heard a small knock on the door. Sakura opened the door to exam room to a shirtless Kakashi. Her heart skipped a beat she cleared her throat. She kept her head down as she motioned for him to take a seat on the exam table .


End file.
